


thoughts (songfic, vent)

by keeeeebo (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, i want to die, lol, ooc-ish mikan ig????, trigger warning, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keeeeebo
Summary: mikan speaks to some girls she meets.song used- my r





	thoughts (songfic, vent)

**Author's Note:**

> mikan is one of my major comfort characters so honestly. why not just do this  
> also kindof ooc mikan

Mikan stood on the rooftop, ready to remove her shoes. She was done with the bullying, done with the insults, done with the humiliation. She just wanted to be free. She wanted to escape. She felt so hopeless. So alone. 

She looked up, about to climb over the rails on the perimeter of the roof. However, across from her, there was a girl with braided hair about to do the same.

Mikan panicked. "Hey, don't do it! P-Please!"

**_{Woah, wait a minute, what did I just say?_ **

**_I couldn't care less either way._ **

**_To be honest, I was somewhat pissed-_ **

**_This was an opportunity missed.}_ **

The girl began to sob quietly, hiding her face in her hands. 

"He broke up with me."

"C-Come again?!"

"He broke up with me! I thought he was going to be the one! I thought we'd last forever!"

Now, Mikan rarely felt angry. In fact, she can't remember the last time she's ever _been_ angry.

"...Are you serious?"

The girl with the braids whimpered. "S-Sorry?"

"I said, are you  _serious?_ You're going to end your life- everything. Years and years of  _working,_ and  _building_ your life. All for you to end it over such a petty thing. That's pathetic. you're pathetic. Are you ending it just because you didn't get what you wanted? Just because some guy left you? There's seven BILLION people on Earth. Get over it!"

Mikan inhaled sharply at her own words. She had never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. Her meek, timid demeanor had crumbled. There was so turning back now.

She turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. Said girl was trembling, tears streaming down her face but with no sound.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." 

Mikan watched as the girl disappeared.

**~**

The purple-haired girl stood on the edge of the rooftop a second time. "Alright. Today's the day,"

Or so she thought. 

She took both of her shoes off, but in the distance she spotted a short girl about to jump. Again?

"Hey, don't do it, please!"

The short girl, just like the girl with braids, began to cry. "I-I'm sorry," she started, "It's just... everyone ignores me. I don't fit in with anyone here." 

Mikan growled under her breath. "What a ridiculous reason to end it. People may ignore you here, but everyone at home still loves you. Don't be ungrateful. Don't your parents love you? Your siblings? They all still pay attention to you. It doesn't matter what some stupid kids at school think. There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?!"

The petite girl's sobs stopped. "I'm hungry," she almost whispered, shedding a tear. 

Mikan watched as the girl disappeared.

_**{And just like that, there was someone everyday** _

_**I listened to their tale** _

_**I made them turn away** _

_**And though there was no one who would do this for me,** _

_**No way I could let out all this pain}** _

**~**

Mikan had found her.

A girl with the same pains as her. A real reason to end it.

The girl wore a yellow cardigan.

"I just wanna stop the scars that grow everytime that i go home," The girl in the cardigan said. "That's why I came up here instead." There was no expression on her face.

**_{Woah, wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way!_  
**

**_But in the moment, I just screamed something that I did not believe-}_ **

"Hey! Don't do it, please!"

_**{Ah, what to do?!** _

_**I can't stop this girl,** _

_**Oh this is new,** _

_**For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew** _

_**But even so,** _

_**Please just go away so I can't see** _

_**Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!}** _

"I guess today is just not my day," the girl mumbled.

Mikan watched as the girl in the cardigan disappeared.

**~**

Mikan walked onto the roof again. Nobody was there.

"I guess it's time." 

She took off her shoes and stood on the ledge. 

She took off her yellow cardigan.

She took out her braids.

The short girl took one last step towards her end. And another. And another.

She's free. 

**Author's Note:**

> e e e this was poorly written   
> i basically put my current feelings into a fic and im dead no,w  
> also this song is great


End file.
